Attaching new devices such as new digital video disk (DVD) players or digital video recorders (DVRs) to a network such as a home entertainment network can be a trying experience even for engineers, let alone the customers for whom these products are intended. This is because network registration can entail entering long strings of alpha-numeric characters for IP addresses, wired equivalent piracy (WEP) keys, etc.
As recognized herein, to save the user from the above drudgery, near field communication (NFC) may be used, in which the above exchanges can be undertaken automatically between the device sought to be registered and the network using NFC principles such as but not limited radiofrequency identification (RFID) and/or Sony's “Felica” NFC technology. As also recognized herein, it would be desirable to effect NFC registration without requiring the system server (typically the TV) to be pre-fitted with NFC capability, since most are not. Furthermore, as understood herein NFC registration between a relatively large device and a relatively large server entails moving one the large objects sufficiently close to the other to permit NFC. With these recognitions in mind, the invention herein is provided.